


[Best] Friends to the End

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anxiety, Complete, Fluff, I don't even know how to tag it, I've tagged it as, Kinda, People's Choice Awards, Peterick, but it can be completely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets anxious before the People's Choice performance, and Pete has to calm him down. Oneshot, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Best] Friends to the End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So Pete wore a leather jacket on the red carpet at the People’s Choice Awards, and then Patrick was wearing it when they performed. I just couldn’t get this out of my head.  
> (I only wrote it now ‘cause the leather jacket returned at the VMAs and they were being a little closer than usual. I don’t know)

Patrick was pacing the floor of the dressing room, tapping his fingers on his thighs and mumbling under his breath. Andy was drumming on his practice pad (unintentionally in time with Patrick) and Joe was…somewhere? Not there, anyway. Which meant it fell to Pete to calm Patrick down (it always did, always had, even from the beginning).  
“Patrick?”  
The shorter man stopped his pacing and turned to face Pete. “Mmm?”  
“Come here.” Patrick sighed, but walked over. Pete pulled him in and gave him a tight hug, holding him until he felt the other man relax into his arms. Patrick’s heart was racing, and Pete pulled back a little. “What’s going on, ‘Trick?”  
Patrick met his gaze. “Nerves.”  
Pete wasn’t happy with that answer. “Come on. What is it?”  
Patrick sighed again. “Have you seen the people out there? What am I even doing, performing in front of them? I can’t do that. What if I mess up? I can’t embarrass all of you like that, I can’t do that to you.” The singer was breathing heavily now, words running together. Pete could almost feel the impending panic attack.  
“Hey, hey. Look at me, Patrick.” Patrick looked up. “You’ve been performing for years; this isn’t any different. Those guys are people, just like anyone else, looking forward to a good rock song. And you’re good – at performing, at singing.” Pete was running his hands up and down Patrick’s arms, trying to calm them from shaking. “I know you can do this. You can perform tonight, just like you do every other night. And I’m here; no matter how much you mess up, I will always be here. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
This startled a laugh out of Patrick, and his breathing began to calm as Pete pulled him into another hug. The bassist turned his head a little and kissed the other man’s temple, pulling away just in time for Joe to walk in and tell them they had two minutes ‘til they had to go on stage. Pete felt Patrick tense up again, and without thinking about it reached for the leather jacket he’d been wearing earlier that night. He slipped it around Patrick’s shoulders, and Patrick automatically put his arms into the sleeves. The younger man relaxed into the soft, well-worn leather, and Pete slid his hands down to hold Patrick’s.  
“Good now?” Patrick read the care and concern in the other man’s eyes, and nodded. Pete smiled, and threw his arms around his shoulders as they walked to the stage.  
.x.X.x.  
Patrick performed with as much aggression as ever, working the audience like they were a stadium full of die-hard fans. Pete fed off his energy and smiled every time the singer caught his eye. As they made their way back to their dressing room, Patrick leaned heavily against Pete’s shoulder, breathing quickly. Pete wound his arm around his waist, catching his belt loop with his thumb and tugging him closer. He bent his head to the singer’s ear.  
“See? It went fine.”  
Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, okay. You were right.” Pete nuzzled his cheek.  
“Trust me, I always am.” Pete smiled down at him. Someone called at them to come do press, and Patrick turned to him, brushing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Always did, Pete. Always will.”


End file.
